mass_effect2fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Characters The player can only play as Commander Shepard, but has access to 10 other support characters(11 if you include the downloadable character when you get The Cerberus Network with the game) to make up a 3 man squad for each mission. Support characters provide more firepower and distractions for flanking and crowd control purposes. The player can direct either character in real time or can set up strategies with movements, who to shoot and individual powers through the power wheel. Commander Shepard The protagonist of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. The player chooses Shepard's first name, physical appearance and what class they will play as at the beginning of the game and cannot be changed once accepted. *Class **Soldier (default) **Adept **Engineer **Infiltrator **Vanguard **Sentinel Miranda Lawson This is the first companion you meet in the game. A genetically engineered biotic, working for Cerberus after running from her father. *Weapons - Heavy Pistols and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Powers - Warp, Overload, and Slam (need loyalty) Jacob Taylor Ex-Alliance. He doesn't like everything that Cerberus has done but agrees with their over all drive. *Weapons - Heavy Pistol and Shotgun *Powers - Pull, Incendiary Ammo, and Barrier (need Loyalty) Mordin Solus Hyper Salarian and ex-Special Forces, now he is a doctor that does not believe in the Hypocritical Code, meaning he will kill a few patients to save many. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) and Heavy Pistols *Powers - Incinerate, Cryo Blast, and Neural Shock (need Loyalty) Garrus Vakarian Garrus Vakarian is a turian investigator formerly with C-Sec. Like most turians, Garrus had military training at fifteen but later followed in his father's footsteps to become a C-Sec officer. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and Sniper Rifles *Powers - Concusive Shot, Overload, and Armor-Piercing Ammo (need Loyalty) Tali'Zorah nar Rayya Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is a quarian and a member of Commander Shephard's squad. She is the daughter of Rael'Zorah, a member of the Admiralty Board. Though young, Tali is a mechanical genius. *Weapons - Heavy Pistols and Shotguns *Powers - AI Hacking, Combat Drone, and Energy Drain (need Loyalty) Jack "Subject Zero" Jack, also known as "Subject Zero", is a notorious criminal whose crimes include piracy, kidnapping, vandalism and murder. *Weapons - Heavy Pistols and Shotguns *Powers - Shockwave, Pull, and Warp Ammo (need Loyalty) Samara Samara is a nearly thousand-year-old asari justicar, a member of an ancient monastic order following a strict honor code. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Powers - Throw, Pull, and Reave (need Loyalty) Grunt The "perfect Krogan" born from a test tube. Has no direction but lots of knowledge. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and Shotguns *Powers - Concussive Shot, Incendiary Ammo, Fortification (need Loyalty) Thane Krios Drell assassin dying from long term exposure to humid conditions. *Weapons - Sniper Rifles and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Powers - Throw, Warp, and Shredder Ammo (needs Loyalty) Legion Geth troop that's been searching for Shepard for many years. Wears a part of N7 armor to repair a hole after being shot by alliance soldiers on Eden Prime. *Weapons - Sniper Rifles and Assault Rifles *Powers - AI Hacking, Combat Drone, and Geth Shield Boost (needs Loyalty) Zaeed Downloaded character. A founding father to the Blue Sun mercenary gang. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and Sniper Rifles *Powers - Concussive Shot, Disruptor Ammo, and Inferno Grenade (need Loyalty)